


Like a knock at the door

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Playing with TNG plots in AOS [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Genderswap, Getting Together, a lot of fluff, fluff meets smut, inspired by and based on a dialogue from TNG episode "The Dauphin"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: The Enterprise is hosting a diplomatic reception. Some alien dignitaries are curious how humans flirt and initiate relationships. Captain Jamie Kirk talks Doctor Leonard McCoy into assisting him with a little demonstration. Well, actually she doesn't leave him any choice. And their little show becomes suddenly very real.





	Like a knock at the door

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the idea for the fic "Where your eyes are the stars" I wasn't sure at first if I should make it fem!Bones/Kirk or fem!Kirk/Bones. I wrote fem!Bones, but now I decided to do the other version :) 
> 
> I also did two versions with another idea (The Blue Shirt / The Golden Shirt). 
> 
> In this fic I also used the lines Riker and Guinan used in the TNG episode "The Dauphin" to show Wesley Crusher a little flirting, but the story around it is completely different than in "Where your eyes are the stars" (although I re-used a few dialogue lines).

"... and the two lovers exchange holy flowers which leads to a wedding", Ambassador Kiahrra of Jhalla concluded his story.

Elor, the president of the Laron Cluster, looked at him confused. "I do not understand. What do feelings have to do with marriage?"  he asked.

Captain Jamie T. Kirk sighed quietly and exchanged a glace with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. She - _both_ \- knew this could lead to an argument between the guests of the diplomatic reception on the Enterprise. But she didn't want to be impolite and get involved. So, she, Uhura and Spock, who was silent anyway, remained listeners.

Jamie glanced at a chronometer across the room. 1937 hours Federation standard time. This was going to be a long evening.

"Love is everything", Kiahrra explained. "There was a time we had arranged marriages, but today they are even strictly forbidden. No parent has the right to use his own child to gain something by an arranged marriage."

The president look at her in incomprehension. He was about to say something, but thought hesitated. Instead of replying to Kiahrra he turned to Jamie. "Captain Kirk, tell us, how are marriages contracted on Earth?"

Jamie smiled politely. "Well, as on Jhalla there was a time when parents decided who their children would marry. But over the centuries that changed. For a while there were arrangements as well as love. But in the end love marriages dominated."

The guests nodded and she was glad they didn't start a dispute. Well, it got even worse.

"How is it that you are not married, Captain?" Elor asked out of the blue. "You are almost thirty years old, I am right?"

Jamie blinked in surprise. She could not believe what direction this conversation was taking. In a split second she decided to be perfectly honest and not make up something. She just hoped it wouldn't backfire or cause diplomatic problems. "I... am not sure if marriage is something for me. I guess, I never really fell in love. I... uh... flirted very much."

She earned confused looks.

"But everyone has to marry someday", the Laronan president said.

Kiahrra got very interested now. "Flirting? You mean courting a potential partner? How does that work?"

Jamie looked at Uhura, but the lieutenant only grinned slightly and gave her a You-brought-that-on-yourself-look. Spock just watched interested.

Jamie decided to answer to Kiahrra and ignore the president's question. "It's a little hard to explain, Ambassador."

"Why?"

"Well... uhm... it depends on the situation and the persons... and it is a little different in every cultural background. It also changed throughout the centuries. Sending flowers to a woman is one way to indicate feelings. But if two people meet in a bar or a café there may be just eye contact at first or witty exchanges in a conversation. Some also recite poetry or make a lot of compliments."

The dignitaries look very interested and the audience had grown a little. Two other ambassadors and Kestra Troi, a member of the Betazoid government, had joined them, while Jamie had been talking. Also, Hikaru Sulu and Leonard McCoy were now next to Uhura and Spock.

Uhura was amused by now.

"Could you demonstrate, Captain?" one of the new arrivals asked.

She blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Yes", Kiahrra said eagerly. "Please show us an example of human flirting."

Jamie pondered for a few moments what to answer - how to decline -, but she came to the conclusion that it was pointless. An idea formed in her mind, she just wasn't sure if it was a bad one. Nonetheless... "Bones, I need your help", she said, making eye contact with her CMO.

Leonard looked at her critically when all glances wandered to him. "I'm a doctor, not a flirting coach."

But the captain just grinned at him, deciding that it actually could be a little fun. At least she hoped. "Now, We'll show you an approach with compliments and poetic words", she started looking at the guests. "The first words are the most important." She grinned at Leonard. "Right?"

The doctor kept a neutral expression and crossed his arms, trying not to roll his eyes or complain about being dragged into this. It was bad enough to see Jamie flirting with random men, but now she wanted to use him to demonstrate his skills? He had the urge to turn around and just walk away. But he didn't. He knew Jamie would pick someone else to demonstrate. And for some reason he felt... well, jealous thinking about that.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and decided to play along, hoping they could get over with this quickly. He hated it to be in the spotlight like this. "Yes."

With a sigh the doctor looked at the guests. "You may want to start with something like this", he locking his eyes with Jamie's, deciding to say something really cheesy. "You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy..."

Jamie just looked at him, teasing him a little with not replying.

"But that might not work", he said, keeping eye contact with her.

Jamie shrugged. "Depends on the woman... It could." She winked.

Also, she smiled when she saw he would play along. This would be interesting, she decided. She'd always wondered how it would be to flirt with Leonard McCoy. Of course, she'd tried sometimes, especially at the academy when she'd been drunk. But he'd always stopped her and was annoyed by her flirting with other men. But now he gave her a free pass to flirt with him to show it to the alien guests.

Jamie meet his hazel eyes again and realized she'd never looked into them as deeply as now.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that", he said.

"But you were afraid."

Leonard nodded and felt a little dizzy. "Yes."

The people's gazes wandered between the captain and the doctor.

"Of me?" Jamie asked and felt her heart beating faster. Oh-oh, this wasn't planed...

Leonard still held her gaze. "Of us. Of what we might become... or that you might think that was a line." And as soon as the words had left his lips he realized he wasn't pretending anything. The words were true. Ad he wished her were too.

She tilted her head. "Maybe I do think it's a line."

"Then you think I'm not sincere?"

"I didn't say that." Jamie tried to remind herself that this wasn't about Leonard and her - this was about demonstration a little flirting. "There's nothing wrong with a line. It's like a knock at the door."

"Then you're inviting me in?" Leonard asked and decided to be a little bolder to see if there might be feelings on her side. He took a step forward, followed by many interested eyes.

"I'm not sending you away", Jamie answered in a seductive tone.

He smiled and felt his heartbeat increase again. "That's more than I expected."

She smiled back, slowly forgetting that they had a audience. "Is it as much as you hoped?"

The crew members watched surprised the exchange of those daring words. Uhura and Sulu grinned. Spock tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Most of the guests simply watched in fascination, but Kestra Troi grinned broadly and almost chuckled, because she was sensing very clear feelings.

"To hope is to recognize the possibility. I had only dreams." Slowly Leonard threw his carefulness aside and decided to take the opportunity and his chances. Now or never, he thought. If Jamie Kirk had feelings for him he would find out now. "I know they can be dangerous... But I dream of a galaxy where your eyes are the stars and the universe worships the night."

Jamie was a little surprised for a moment. She hadn't expected such poetic and cheesy words from Leonard McCoy. And the tone of his voice was so... real and honest... Oh boy, he _really_ meant it... That almost threw her off, but the Kirk-flirting-mode kicked back in. "Careful. Putting me on a pedestal so high, you may not be able to reach me", she gave as a witty reply.

He just smiled, topping the cheesiness. "Then I'll learn how to fly. You are the heart in my day and the soul in my night."

Jamie felt her heartbeat strongly. Damn... why was she reacting like that to words like those? She wasn't leading this demonstration anymore. How'd that happen? How could he be so good at this? And why was she reacting to this the way she was?

There was a moment of clear sexual tension. Both of them slightly leaned towards each other. Their eyes were locked and she knew - if they were alone they'd be kissing by now or even having their hand all over each other.

Jamie tried to find some words to break the moment.

But Kiahrra did instead. "Oh, this was wonderful! Thank you very much."

Jamie and Leonard blinked, snapping back to reality.

"You're welcome", Jamie managed to get out, while Leonard fell silent, not able to take his eyes off her. The captain felt very flushed and hoped it didn't show.

The guests engaged in a eager conversation about what they'd just heard and exchanged stories about flirting rituals on their planets.

Jamie was relieved there were no more questions.

Leonard stepped closer and trying to sound as normal McCoy-like as possible he told the captain: "Find me if you want me to tell you more about your eyes, Darlin'."

He met her gaze for a moment, then walked on and left the hall. He was a little shocked by himself, because he realized that he might be in love with Jamie Kirk and remembered having sworn to himself after his divorce not to get involved with a woman ever again. And certainly not falling in love with Jamie Kirk. But his heart was obviously to stubborn to listen to his head. Maybe it was time to trust his heart.

Jamie, Uhura, Sulu and Spock stared after Leonard McCoy. The captain's mouth fell open at that particular last word.

"Uhm... Captain?" Uhura carefully asked.

"Sorry... uhm... I gotta go. Please excuse me with our guests", Jamie said hastily and walked after Leonard with fast steps.

"Fascinating", Spock commented. "This demonstration appears to have developed into some kind of sexual innuendo."

"That's _so_ great." Sulu grinned.

Uhura smiled and shook her head at the same time.

Kestra Troi stepped to them. "Tell me, Lieutenant Uhura, how can it be that the captain and the doctor never admitted their feelings until now?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Ambassador?" Uhura asked neutrally.

The Betazoid chuckled. "I'm a telepath, remember? Their feelings are so obvious. Don't worry, I haven't read any thoughts. That wasn't even necessary. Their love for each other is like a shining beacon."

Uhura was speechless for a moment.

The woman laughed again. "Yes, yes, I know that all of you know. You humans and your feelings. You all know what they feel for each other and the both of them were always too afraid admitting it to themselves let alone to each other." She shook her head. "Well, that's going to change now. It's all about getting unleashed."

"Unleashed?" Sulu echoed.

Uhura quickly raised a hand in order to stop any other word from him or Kestra Troi. "I think we can all imagine what they're about to do now..." Her eyes widened. "Oh God, bad choice of words..."

The Betazoid woman laughed. Sulu also did. Only Spock kept his usual expression.

 

***

 

Jamie was fast, but didn't catch up to Leonard. She didn't see him outside and knew there were a few possibilities where he could have gone. She guessed either Medbay or his quarters.

"Computer, locate Leonard McCoy", she ordered.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy is in the captain's quarters."

Jamie's eyes widened. Okay, that was unexpected. But she grinned and started walking.

In front of her quarters she stopped for a moment and decided to be as forward as he was by waiting in her quarters for her. She unzipped her high uniform boots and made sure to be in a blind spot of the security camera in order to take off something else she hid in one the boots.

A minute later she walked through the doors of her quarters, letting her boots drop to the floor. She headed for Leonard who was sitting on her couch.

Before he could say anything she straddled his lap, wondering how long it would take him to figure out she wasn't wearing panties anymore under her uniform dress.

"What did just happen, Bones?" she whispered, cupping his face with both her hands.

His hands automatically found their way at her hips. " _You_ tell _me_ ", he replied softly, letting one hand wander over her back. 

Jamie chuckled and her hands slid slowly down to the hem of his uniform shirt.

"I thought we were giving our guests an example how human flirting can be... but it might have gotten a little out of hand." She winked.

He smiled. "Yeah... it did... Big time."

Jamie returned his smile and it formed into a grin. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, which earned her a groan from him. She slowly leant in and their lips met.

Leonard kept the hand that was sprawled on Jamie back in place, moving the other to her neck, pulling her closer and deeping the kiss.

She didn't know how long they kissed, but she was flushed when they finally parted to get some air. "I think we both were too afraid to be honest to ourselves and to each other", she whispered breathless.

He just nodded and, cupping her face with one hand, he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "But I warn you Jamie. I won't throw away our friendship for one night of sex."

"Well, it's not night yet", she teased him with a cocky Kirk-smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Jamie T. Kirk, you're-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss, letting the hem of his uniform shirt go and moving her hands to the zipper of his pants.

Leonard tensed in the first moment, pondering if he should let her get away with this remark that easily. And also contemplating if he should just let her continue what she was doing or stop her in order to either talk before they did anything or to flip her over and remove of their uniforms. But his thoughts got a little blurry when Jamie's hand met bare skin and she freed his cock.

Leonard gasped and slipped his hands under her skirt, wanting to get rid of her panties somehow - only to find out they _were_ already gone.

He looked at her completely surprised and baffled.

Jamie just gave him a smug grin, feeling how this was turning him on even more. "I really want this..." She whispered against his lips. "Us... being an Us..." Three particular words were on her lips, but she was too afraid to say them yet. "So... anything more about my eyes?"

"A lot..." he drawled, giving her a devouring look. "I could get lost in them for hours, Darlin'... And I will tell you much more. But..." He pulled her closer, so skin met skin and they both gasp. "... I'm a little distracted right now."

He let his hands wander over her ass and got an approving moan from her. He was torn between just sliding into her or get rid of her uniform dress and thereby gaining access to her breasts.

Jamie made the decision for him and slid down on his cock. Both of them moaned. She threw her head back and Leonard held her close with his hands on her back. He moved with her and trusted up, getting the response he was aiming for.

He watched in awe how she got unleashed and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while one of his hands finally moved to the zipper of her uniform dress. No matter how hot it was having sex with her in her, well both of their uniforms, he wanted to feel and see bare skin now.

Leonard slowly got rid of the command gold, leaving Jamie in a black not-so-regulation bra. It also had so go and she was finally naked on his lap, moving and moaning. His hands trailed to her breasts and made her writhe in pleasure.

Jamie's gaze fell on his blue uniform shirt. She couldn't decide if she wanted it to be gone or just have her hands under it. He was so hot in his uniform. 

Before she came to a conclusion she felt his hands on her hips, changing the angle slightly. That did it and sent her over the edge so fast that she was completely surprised and made - as Leonard decided - the most amazing sounds.

Her orgasm took him over the edge and they were panting hard. Jamie leant against him, her breasts touching his uniform shirt. She buried her hands in his hair and trailed little kisses from his neck to his mouth.

"I think, I should thank Kiahrra for suggesting to demonstrate how to flirt", Jamie finally said, still on Leonard's lap.

He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

She smiled and met his gaze. "I want tonight, tomorrow and every day beyond that", she whispered.

Leonard smiled back, knowing this was Jamie declaring her feelings in her own way. Three simple were to normal for her. But _he_ needed to say it the simple way after all this sappy, exaggerated flirting. "I love you too."

Jamie looked at him with wide eyes. A little surprised at first, but very happy nonetheless. She didn't know what to say, so she just kissed him again.

And moved her hips a little, getting an approving groan from him and feeling him harden again.

"Two can play that game" was all the warning she got.

Leonard grabbed her ass with both hands and, lifting her, stood up so fast, she squealed and had barely time to get her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid Jamie down on her back.

She pulled him down with her, trying to cause a hickey at his neck. But she had finally to let go of him for a few moments so he could strip out of his uniform.

Jamie welcomed his weight above her when they started round two.

A few decks away the Betazoid delegate gasped and blushed due to the wave of love and lust she sensed.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a long time about what Jamie does prior walking into her quarters... It's very bold, but I think it fits. What do you think?
> 
> Kestra Troi is a little hommage to TNG and my fic "The Cinderella Dare". Kestra was the name of Deanna Troi's sister who died when she was a little girl and Deanna was a baby.


End file.
